Minigames
Minigames are small games that allow players to gain experience and items. They are identified with a red star icon on the map. Minigames can be repeated, unlike quests or miniquests which can only be completed once. You must be a member to play most minigames, although a small number are available to free-to-play players. All the minigames currently available in RuneScape are listed below, each with a short description and a link to the main article. Battle Minigames These minigames involve the training of combat skills, however many also involve non-combat skills. : Other Minigames These minigames do not involve combat, but involve other skills. : Safe and Dangerous classifications Jagex has classified minigames as either Safe or Dangerous. Also see Items Kept on Death and Items Not Kept on Death. Safe *Barbarian Assault - You will not lose your items if you die. *Burthorpe Games Room - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Castle Wars - You will not lose your items if you die (excluding Castle War Standards). *Clan Wars - Depending on the settings chosen, if you die during this minigame, it is possible that you will not lose your items. *Duel Arena- If you die you just get put in a hospital in the Duel Arena *Fishing Trawler - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Fist of Guthix - You will not lose your items if you die, although it does require travel through the Wilderness that can easily be made safe if you bank your items and withdraw them at the minigame. *Gnome Restaurant - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned or take damage making a delivery. *The Great Orb Project - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned or meet a random event at one of the altars. *Impetuous Impulses - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned or look for Implings in a dangerous location such as the Wilderness. *Managing your kingdom - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Mage Training Arena - You will not lose your items if you die. However, in the Graveyard part, if you die, you will lose 10 pizzazz points. *Pest Control - You will not lose your items if you die. *Ranging Minigame - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Rogues' Den - You will not lose your items if you die. *Rogue Trader - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel into the desert. *Sorceress's Garden - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Tears of Guthix - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel through a dark area and possibly Wall Beasts. *Trouble Brewing - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel past aggressive monsters. *TzHaar Fight Cave - You will not lose your items if you die. *TzHaar Fight Pit - You will not lose your items if you die. *Vinesweeper - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. Dangerous *All Fired Up - You need to light some beacons, which can be found in the Wilderness. *Barrows - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Blast Furnace - You can be damaged by the steam lever. If you die, you will lose your items. *Brimhaven Agility Arena - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Bounty Hunter - If you die during this minigame, you will lose all of your items. *Champion's Challenge - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Clan Wars - Depending on the settings chosen, if you die during this minigame, it is possible that you will lose your items. *Gnome Ball - You can take damage from playing Gnome Ball, so there is a small chance of death, in which case you will lose your items. *Mage Arena - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Pyramid Plunder - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Rat Pits - It is possible that your cat may die. *Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. Your gravestone will NOT work in this minigame. *Treasure Trails - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. References *RuneScape Game Guide **RuneScape Minigames Category:Articles Category:Minigames